Valentine
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: Someone's killing off Gwen's friends. But who?
1. Chapter 1

**(Madison, Lynette, Caitlyn, Shelley, Lisa, Gwen)**

Madison decided to stay after school to work on a science project. It was nearly 7:00 p.m., & she decided that soon she would be going home. She heard a noise, & it startled her.

"Who's there?" She called. She walked around the room nervous & slightly scared. She noticed a red envolope. It had her name printed on it, & she didn't recognize the hand writting. She opened it, & took out a valentine card.

"Huh... Little late don't you think?" She muttered, scoffing. She read the card a loud.

"The journey of love is an adventurous trek. My love for you grows as you bleed from your neck? Gross!" She cried, tossing the card & jumping back.

She bumped into something. Her eyes went wide! She turned around. Behind her, was someone in a very creepy cupid mask. Madison whimpered, taking a step back. The person had a knife in their hand. As soon as Madison saw the knife, she screamed & ran off! She ran down the halls, as the figure chased her, the knife clutched tighlty in its hand. Madison ran into the girls locker room, & hid in a locker. She prayed to God the person wouldn't find her. She remained silent when she heard footsteps. She didn't breath! Then, suddenly, the locker opened! Madison let out a scream! The figure slid the knife across her throat, & Madison gasped, eyes wide. The figure closed the locker, & walked off, blood trickling out the bottom of the locker.

* * *

Everyone was in the hotel, eating lunch, & having a blast.

"Hey? Where's Gwen?'' Duncan asked, dancing with Courtney. Leshawna shrugged.

"Parties aren't her thing. Remember?" Trent commented.

Geoff groaned. "I told her I was gonna make her come to a party!" Geoff said, stomping off to try & find his friend.

When Geoff didn't come back, Bridgette went to go find him. When she got to the floor where her & Geoff's room was, she saw Gwen against the wall, sitting on the floor, her face in her palms.

Geoff was croutched down beside her. "Geoff? What's wrong?" Bridgette asked, walking up to him.

Geoff shrugged. "She won't tell me." He sighed.

"Gwen. Gwen? What's wrong?" Bridgette asked, trying to take Gwen's face out of her hands.

Cody ran towards them. "Dude! We were watching the news! Some girl got her throat slit! Then the dude stuffed her in a locker!" He cried.

This only made Gwen cry harder & louder! Geoff shot him a death glare.

"Gwen, did you know her? Is that why your crying?" Bridgette asked. Gwen nodded.

"Was she your friend?" Another nodd. Bridgette hugged Gwen.

"Go. Go!" She told Geoff & Cody. They walked away.

"And get Leshawna." She added, hugging her tighter.

* * *

The two boys walked to where everyone else was. On the tv screen, was a picture of a brown haired girl. She had green eyes, & tan skin. She was smiling, & you could tell it was a yearbook picture. She had braces & glasses on, but she was very pretty.

"That her?" Geoff asked, looking at the girl.

"Yep. Her name's Madison. Madison Framer. She was 16." Cody muttered.

"Jesus." Geoff sighed.

"Leshawna. Bridgette wants you. Seventh floor." Cody said. Leshawna went to the elevator, leaving the room.

"Where's Gwen?" Trent asked.

"Crying like a baby." Geoff frowned.

"Why?" Sadie asked.

"That girl was one of her friends." Cody said, pointing to the screen.

"Oh my God." Courtney gasped.

* * *

"Madison Farmer was taken long before her time." The preacher said. It was a week later, at Madison's funeral.

"But let's remember & cherish our memories of her." The preacher said. Gwen stood by her friends from school. When the funeral was over, they slowly walked off.

"Can't believe she's gone..." Lynette muttered, tears forming. Sheeley, a dark haired girl, with tan skin, & dark brown eyes, took off a button up shirt, revealing a low cut, short black dress.

"Jesus Shelley! It's a funeral!" Lynette yelped.

"What?" Shelley asked the curly haired blonde. Lynette motioned her hand to Shelley's revealing cleavage. Shelley huffed, buttoning the shirt. Caitlyn sighed, her dark brown hair in a bun. She had brown eyes, & pale skin. Lisa was slightly over weight. She had reddish blonde hair, & teal eyes.

"I... I can't believe she's gone." Gwen studdered. Lisa wrapped her arms around her. Gwen rested her head on her shoulders. Trent was waiting by the lame-o-zine. A cop walked up to them.

"Hello. I'm officer McDale. I understand you're all friends of Madison's?" He asked.

"Yeah. We've known her forever." Lynette said.

"When was the last time you saw Madison?" He asked.

"A couple hours before she died." Lisa said.

"The day before." Shelley muttered.

"Same day as Lisa." Lynette told him.

"A week ago." Caitlyn said. "What? I've been in OSS!" She cried.

"Six months ago." Gwen muttered. The cop looked at her funny.

"I've been on the show Total Drama Island & its two other seasons." She explained.

"Can we go please?" Lynette asked. The cop nodded. The girls all walked off. Trent walked up to them.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Gwen said, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Chris said your friends can come stay with us." He said.

"Really?" She asked, excited. Trent nodded.

"Yes!" She cried, hugging him tighter.

* * *

"Hey!" Bridgette said, hugging Gwen when she stepped out of the limo.

"Hey. These are my friends Shelley, Lynette, Caitlyn, & Lisa." Gwen said, introducing them.

The girls were no longer in all black. On the way back, they made Trent sit up front with Chef so they could change. Shelley had on a low cut dull green tank top, a short denium mini skirt, & flip flops. Lynette had on a tight fitting light pink t-shirt, faded blue jeans, & sneakers. Caitlyn was wearing a gray muscle shirt, white capris, & spearies. Lisa wore a red t-shirt, gray skinny jeans, & converse.

"Hey." Bridgette said, smiling.

"Sup." Shelley said.

"So, We'll show you around." Bridgette said.


	2. Worst Valentine gift EVER

**(Lynette, Shelley, Caitlyn, Lisa, Gwen)**

The campers had gotten used to Gwen's friends. They actually got along with them. Lynette & Bridgette got along. Same with Shelley & Leshawna, & Caitlyn & Courtney. All the guys single were drooling over Shelley! Even Geoff & Duncan were drooling! Which got on Bridgette & Courtney's nerves. But they knew it wasn't Shelley's fault.

* * *

"Will you guys please quit gawking at her!" Bridgette cried, as Duncan & Geoff were staring at Shelley, who was in a skimpy black bikini working on her tan.

"Huh? What? What'd you say?" Geoff asked, eyes still on Shelley.

"Ugh!" Courtney groaned.

* * *

The campers were on one of their final aftermath shows. "So, I hope everyone has an awesome time, now that the show has FINALLY ended!" Geoff whooped.

Everyone cheered & hollered, clapping loudly. Gwen smiled, despite one of her best friends was gone.

"So, what are we supposed to do when we go home?" Izzy asked, frowning.

Everyone stopped, realizing the chances of them seeing eachother again were very slim, unless you were a couple.

"Aw! Completely forgot!" Geoff said, frowning.

"Facebook?" Gwen suggested, cocking an eyebrow.

"That's an awesome idea!" Geoff whooped.

Everyone laughed.

"So fucking disgusting!" Lisa snapped, sitting by Gwen.

"Hey Lisa. What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"So gross! Read!" She cried, handing Gwen a card.

Gwen smirked, reading the card.

Her face suddenly turned to disgust.

"What? What's it say?" Owen asked.

Trent read the card aloud:

"Roses are Red,

Violets are Blue.

They'll need dental records

to identify you."

"That's creepy." Bridgette murmured.

"Wait till you see this," Lisa muttered. "Gwen, pull the tab at the bottom." Lisa pointed out.

Gwen pulled the tab, & she was freaked out.

Before she pulled the tab, the card had a little curly haired bleach blonde girl, but when the tab was pulled, it showed a corpse like hand covering her mouth.

"Eww!" Gwen yelped, dropping the card.

"Jeez! That'd give Eva nightmares!" Trent cried.

"I know! What the hell! Someone here is a sicko!" Lisa snapped.

**_Elsewhere......_**

Shelley & Lynette were sitting in the kitchen, near the back door.

"Who's the hottest guy?" Shelley asked.

"Shell, I'm dating Brian. Remeber!" Lynette cried.

"So?" Shelley laughed. "There is no rule that says you can't think other guys are cute!" Shelley pointed out.

"Oh fine! Hmm...... Justin."

"I know! He's sooooo hot!" Shelley cried, grinning wide.

Lynette laughed. She heard a knock on the back door.

"Huh?" She asked, getting up.

She opened the door, but noticed no one was there.

"Hello! Hello?" Lynette hollered, looking down.

When she looked down, she noticed a red, heart shaped box, with a card on top of it.

"Ooh!" She exclaimed, picking up the box.

She closed the door, & set the box on the table.

"Wonder who its from?" Shelley asked, smiling.

"Dunno. Wonder what the card says.'' Lynette said, reading it.

"Dirty lies,

greater spies.

Horrid lovers.

There is only one true life lesson you must remeber:

You are what you eat." Lynette said.

"That's sweet... I think?" Shelley commented.

"Eh." Lynette shrugged, opening the choclates.

She smiled, as she grabbed one of the small choclates.

She bit it in half, but her face quickly turned to disgusted. She looked at the other half of the choclate, & saw little green bugs crawling in it.

She gaged, spitting out the choclate, & dropping the box!

A look of utter horror was on her & Shelley's face!

_**Elsewhere.....**_

"Slipknot!" Duncan hollered.

"Panic! at the Disco!" Gwen screetched.

The tw were getting into an arguement about which band was better.

"Slipknot!" Duyncan yelled.

"Panic! At the-"

"EWWWWWWW!" They heard Lynette screetch!

"Lynnie!" Gwen yelped, running off the stage, followed by Lisa & Trent.


	3. Dead girl number 2

**(Lynette, Shelley, Caitlyn, Lisa, Gwen)**

Gwen ran into the kitchen, & saw Shelley gagging, & Lynette chugging orange juice from the cartoon.

"What! What happened!" Gwen yelped.

Lynette pointed to the box of choclates, with bugs crawling around.

"Eww!" Lisa yelped, juming back.

"What happened? Everyone okay?" Geoff asked, as the others ran into the kitchen.

"Someone creep sent us a box of choclates!" Sheeley cried.

"And they had bugs in them!" Lynette wailed, still freaked out.

"Gross!" Courtney yelped.

"Wow! I heard a scream!" Caitlyn said, sliding into the kitchen.

"I ate choclate filled bugs!" Lynette cried, chugging the rest of the orange juice.

* * *

"So gross!" Gwen said, as her and her friends were hanging at the pool, later that day.

"I know. Hey, where's Lynnie?" Shelley asked.

"She's in her room, calling her folks to tell them what happened." Lisa said.

**_Elsewhere...._**

"I know mom! It was so disgusting!" Lynette cried.

"Well, are you okay?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah yeah. I'm fine. Only ate one. Hey, I'm gonna call you later, there's a pool here. I love you." Lynette said, getting up of her bed.

"Okay sweetie. Have fun & be careful." Her mother warned.

"Okay I will bye." Lynette said, hanging up the phone.

She huffed, leaving her room, & going towads the elevator at the end of the hall.

While she was walking to the elevator, she felt like someone was watching her.

She turned around & yelped, but not loud enough for anyone to hear her, as an arrow entered her lower chest.

She looked up & saw someone in a creepy cupid mask, holding a bow, staring dead at her.

She back a few feet, against the elevator doors, & groaned as a second arrow entered her, just a few inches below the first.

She bumped the open botton, & staggered back.

With one final arrow, the person ended a second life.

Without warning, the elevator rope snapped, sending the elevator to the first floor, Lynette's body with it...

_**Elsewhere.......**_

"I'm gonna check on Lynette." Gwen said, getting up.

"Kay. See ya." Shelley said.

Gwen walked into the building, & almost bumped into Heather.

"What do you want?" Heather hissed, sipping on a smoothie.

"I'm gonna check on Lynnie." Gwen growled.

"Oh, you mean the freak that ate the bugs?" Heather scoffed.

"Shut up! Soon freak put them in a box of choclates! Anyone could've eaten them!" Gwen snapped, defending her best friend.

"What ever." Heather scoffed, as Gwen pressed the elevator button.

She walked off, & right as she turned the corner, Gwen let out a scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

_**A/N: Two down. Aren't I evil? :) One more thing:**_

**_PANIC! AT THE DISCO!_**


	4. Reactions

**(Shelley, Caitlyn, Lisa, Gwen)**

Heather ran back to Gwen & gasped, trying not to puke.

Gwen stood in horror as she looked at the scene in the elevator.

The bottom was broken, parts scattered in the small space.

Laying in the center, blood trickling down her lip was Lynette.

"No! Lynnie!" Gwen yelled, running toward her friend.

She shook her, sobbing loudly.

"Gwen! Gwen! She's dead! There's nothing you can do!" Heather cried, dragging her away from the scene.

"No!" Gwen cried, struggling.

"What happened!"

"We heard screaming!" Geoff & Leshawna cried, as them & the rest of the group ran up to them.

Caitlyn took one look & screamed!

"What the fuck!" Eva screamed.

Izzy felt sick to her stomach when she looked at Lynette, eyes opened, cold & dead.

"I'll get Chris..." Bridgette mumbled, walking away from the scene.

Trent held Gwen, as she sobbed into his bare chest.

Shelley & Caitlyn clung to eachother as they sobbed, & Lisa cried silently.

* * *

"Chris?" Bridgette mumbled, walking up to him & Chef.

"Yeah?" Chris asked.

"You need to call the police. And Lynette's parents..." She muttered, sighing.

"Why?" Chef asked.

"Someone killed her..." Bridgette said, eyes moist from tears.

"Oh God." Chef sighed, shaking his head in sorrow.

"You need, to call, the police. Now!" Bridgette cried.

"I know. We'll call them." Chris said, picking up his phone.

Bridgette quickly hurried out of the room.

* * *

When she got back, Shelley had her arms around Gwen, & Gwen was still crying.

Everyone else had left the scene.

"How's she doing?" Bridgette mouthed.

"Not good." Shelley mouthed back.

"C'mon. It won't do her much good for her to stay here." Bridgette said, as her & Shelley took Gwen away from the scene.


	5. I'm next

It had been two days since Lynette's funeral, and Gwen and her friends were still freaking out. Especially Gwen.

But no one blamed her for being distant to everyone.

"Hey." Trent said, sitting beside his ex girl-friend.

She was sitting by the pool, her feet in the water.

"Hi." Gwen huffed.

"You okay?" Trent asked, knowing that she wasn't.

"Am I okay? In two weeks I have managed to loose two people I have known since Kindergarden! And you want to know if I'm okay! No! I am not okay!" Gwen screamed, standing up.

Trent stood up, towering her. The two teens glared at eachother angrilly.

Then, out of no where, Gwen burst into tears.

Trent wrapped his arms around her, as she sobbed into his chest.

Gwen sobbed loudly, and all Trent did was hold her in his arms, stroking her hair, telling her everything would be okay.

If only he was right...

* * *

"Jeez. First Madison- then Lynette! Who do you think is next?" Caitlyn asked.

Her, Lisa, and Shelley were sitting in Lisa's hotel room.

"Hopefully none of us. Or someone from this show Gwen cares about. Because if she looses one more friend, I'm afraid she's either going to kill her self or end up in a padded room!" Shelley cried.

Lisa and Caitlyn nodded, agreeing.

"Those valentine cards!" Caitlyn cried.

"What about them?" Lisa asked.

"Everyone who's gotten one has been killed!" Caityln cried.

"I got one and I'm still breathing." Lisa pointed out.

"Then that means..." Shelley started.

"_I'm next_." Lisa gulped, looking terrified.

"We can not tell Gwen!" Shelley cried.

"Tell me what?" Gwen asked, entering the room.

She showed no signs that she'd been crying a couple minutes ago.

"Nothing!" The three teens said a bit too quickly.

Gwen raised an eye brow at them. She rolled her eyes and sat next to Shelley.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me! I won't freak out." Gwen told them.

"Madison got a creepy valentine. She died. Lynette got a creepy valentine. She died. I got a creepy valentine. I'm going to die." Lisa said.

"What?" Gwen cried.

"I'm next. It's plain and simple Gwen. I'm going to die." Lisa said.


End file.
